Naruto & Hinata, The Almost Real Story
by MangaGirl7980
Summary: Naruto is having a party at his house and has to earn money for it. I know, summary sucks, but the story will be sooo much better... NaruHina SaskSaku Please R&R! Flames are accepted!
1. Chores Part 1

I

Chores, Part One

As Naruto walked toward her house, he thought about the day ahead of him. He had to clean Sakura's house, babysit Shikamaru's little sister, garden at Hinata's house, and the list went on and on. Once Naruto was done with all the chores, he could plan a party at his house.

Naruto's parents had agreed that if he'd earn the money, he could throw a party at the house. He already had the money for the decorations, food, drinks, and invitations, so now all he needed was money to fix any damage and to hire someone to clean the mess. Sasuke, his best friend, agreed to help get everything ready for the party in three days. (The party was going to be on Friday).

Naruto reached Sakura's house and started all the work. He vacumed, did the laundry, dishes, picked up the living room and kitchen, and, lastly, cleaned Sakura's bedroom. :-( He didn't enjoy any of it because Sakura was nagging on him the whole time.

Next came Shikamaru's little **SISTER**the **EVIL** little girl who never considers anybody's feelings, and could easily beat anybody in a battle, including Kakashi Sensei. Okay, maybe not THAT good, but she _could_ beat Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto knocked on the door, and Shikamaru answered the door and said," You're finally here, it was a drag waiting for you with my little sister. I'm only paying you for this because my parents don't know you'll be here, and the money is for you to keep your mouth shut."

"Alright, so where is the brat?!" Naruto replied.

"She's in the kitchen, eating her lunch. I'll be back in one hour."

"Right. And if you don't pat me a full $50, I'll beat the heck out of you."

"Yeah, unlikely, now here's everything you need to know," as he said it, Shikamaru handed Naruto the sheet of paper below.

Kassanna's Schedule For Today

Clean her hamster's cage

Clean her room

Watch TV for half an hour

Eat snack

draw for ten minutes

Homework

Naruto read the sheet a few times through a couple of times to mmorize it and went to see the demon, I mean kid. It was eating a sandwich, so Naruto crossed out SNACK on the list. Naruto went to check her room to see if it was clean, which it wasn't, and decided to make her do that first.


	2. Chores Part 2

II

Chores: Part 2

After finishing at Shikamaru's house, Naruto headed to Hinata's house to garden. As he approached her doorstep, he noticed that Hinata was headed for the door already, so she must have seen him coming. Naruto knew Hinata very well, and she was a very good friend of his.

Hinata answered the door, saying," Hi, Naruto, um, the, uh, garden is out back. If you need any tools or anything, just ask, okay?"she said in almost a whisper. Naruto didn't know what was up with Hinata every time she saw him, but she'd always turn red.

"Okay!" Naruto replied. smiling. Naruto was always nice to Hinata because she's always nice to everyone, except her brother, Neji.

Naruto walked out back, and thought a typhoon had ripped through the garden. The weeds were just about killing the other plants, and the plants were infested with bugs!!! Naruto now knew why he was getting payed $100 for this job. It would take him hours!

Naruto sat down at one end of the garden, and started to pull the weeds from the flowers. He made sure not to break any of the plants that were supposed to stay in the garden, and made sure not to leave any evidence of there being weeds there.

After three LONG hours, Naruto finally finished the garden, and Hinata came out with a large glass of water and gave it to him. Naruto said thanks, and gulped the water down quickly. "Here's your money, you know, for the gardening and all," Hinata said to Naruto, blushing again.

"$200?! Why'd you give me this much? I only asked for $100," Naruto replied surprizingly.

"Well, you did so much work, I thought you should get more than that..."

"Thanks, Hinata, I really appreciate it. Do you, by any chance, want to come to my party on Friday?"Naruto asked. He was inviting Hinata because she was being so generous, and he still owed her a lot, now that he thought about it.

Hinata blushed when he asked her, and thought that he might like her as much as she liked him."Um, okay. What time will it start? It sounds like fun."

Naruto replied,"It'll start at 7:00, but you could come early, if you want to. There'll be punch and cake and pizza there. Kiba and Ino will also be there, and a lot of other people. If you want, you could also help with the music, it's really fun to do that, too."

Hinata was surprized at how much Naruto seemed to want her to come to the party, so she agreed to go, her face now completely red from embarassment, shyness, and excitement.

"Are you okay, Hinata? You look like you're getting sunburned. How about you go inside and I'll get you an ice-pack or something, okay?"

How could Hinata say no, even though she wasn't actually burning up. She stood up, shaking slightly, and walked into her house, Naruto following. Naruto walked to the fridge and search for an ice-pack as Hinata lied on the couch, very excited for the upcoming Friday.

Once, Naruto left, he realized that he was starting to crush on Hinata.

Since he had enough money for the party now, Naruto walked home, and counted how much money he had. He got 200 from Sakura, 50 from Shikamaru, and 200 more from Hinata. He went to the phone and called everyone else who he was going to do chores for, and told them that he didn't have to do it anymore, because he had plenty of money for the party now. He had a total of $1,000 for the party, and that was all he needed.

**Any, advice to add to the story? Don't be afraid to tell me. This is my first good story, so please review...**

**-MangaGirl7980**


	3. Shopping With Hinata

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update, but I had a huge writer's block... Anyway, I hope you like what I think up for this chapter!!!**

**------------------------------**

Naruto was waiting for Hinata at the party store; they had agreed to meet there the day before the party. When Hinata arrived, they walked in, and the place was frikkin' huge! The first floor had the usual party supplies: streamers, balloons, table cloths with all different colors, cakes, potato chips, soda, punch, even ice-cream! Naruto noticed that the whole second floor was devised to clothes for parties, like the one Naruto was having.

They went to the isle with the streamers, balloons, and table cloths, and Hinata said," Hey, Naruto, maybe we could get the stuff decorated with the leaf village sign?"

Naruto replied,"Yeah, that's a great idea Hinata, I'm glad you came along today!"

"Thanks, Naruto."

Once they got everything in that isle decorated with the leaf sign, they went to the food isle and decided to get Doritos, Coke, super fudge brownie ice-cream, and a half-chocolate and half-vanilla cake with buttercream icing.

"Naruto, let's go pay for this stuff, and we can go pick out some outfits for the party."

"Great idea, Hinata! we can also get you some make-up and jewelry for the party!"

Hearing that, Hinata replied," Oh, we don't have to get me that much stuff. I already have some at home."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it! I really want to get that for you!"Saying that, Hinata _and _Naruto blushed a bit.

The party supplies didn't cost as much as Naruto expected, and Naruto had a good $500 left to spend, so they went upstairs and Naruto handed Hinata $250 and said,"You can but an outfit for the party, shoes, make-up, and jewelry. Meet me back at the dressing rooms in 1 hour, okay?"

"Yeah, okay! I'll see you then!"and with that, they both went to find the perfect outfits to wear to the party.

An hour later, Hinata and Naruto met at the dressing rooms with the clothes they picked out. Hinata had black pants with a matching belt, and a black tank top with a line of jewels across the top of it. The shoes were built like boots but they were open. She also got some simple make-up and a necklace that was lined with fake diamonds. Naruto had black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. He was planning to wear his sneakers anyway.

They both went to dressing rooms and tried on their clothes. Hinata needed a blouse one size smaller, and Naruto needed bigger cargo pants. They both went to get the clothes they needed and met at the register. Hinata's outfit costed $215 and Naruto's costed $113.

"Naruto, I'm sorry the clothes costed so much, but thanks for getting them for me,"Hinata said.

"No problem! How about we go to my house and get started decorating!"he replied.

"Okay, that'll be fun! We can set up the tables first so we know how much more room we need for everything else."

"Yeah, that will be great!"

The two continued to talk about preporations for the party on the way to Naruto's house.

----------------

**Not much, but **_**SOMEBODY**_** was telling me to get off the computer!!! GRRRRR!!! I want to write more!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Party Finally!

**Finally Chapter 4!!!**

Naruto and Hinata had just finished arranging the music for the party when the doorbell rang."I'll get it!"Naruto said. When he opened the door, he saw Neji there, checking to make sure that everybody's invites were real with his Byakugan, and Naruto noticed that there were about 50 people in line to get in. Whoever didn't have an invite had to pay $10 to get into the party, and when everyone was there, he had about $250 from people that had to pay to get in.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and said,"Wow, I didn't know that so many people would show up. I thought there'd be about half this many!"

"Me to, and I'm glad we go so much extra food!"

"Yeah, we needed it."

Suddenly, a slow song came up, and Naruto took the chance."Hinata, do you want to dance?"

"Um, sure."

The two walked to the dance floor, and Naruto held Hinata's waist and Hinata put her arms around his neck. They danced slowly and Hinata glared up at Naruto's blue eyes as he looked into hers. Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest as he leaned down and kissed Hinata.**(A/N Did you expect that?!)**

Hinata was surprised by this but didn't resist. The kiss lasted a few seconds which seemed to be minutes. Naruto pulled away and was bright red when Hinata looked at him. They both walked to the snack bar in silence, both blushing and holding hands. Naruto got some punch and a cookie, and Hinata got a Coke. They went and sat on the couch together, and both started talking at once.

"Naruto-"

"Hinata-"

"You go first," Hinata insisted.

"Okay. The truth is, I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date tomorrow evening?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, except it involved that new dance club downtown." Hinata replied.

"That sounds great! I'll come by your house let's say... 7-ish?"

"Okay! Sounds fun. I'll be ready then."

Naruto and Hinata walked onto the dance floor and danced better than anyone else. A circle was starting to form around them, and Sasuke, being th DJ for the night, announced a dance off between Hinata and Ino. The winner would get $50 out of Sasuke's pocket. The song that Hinata had to dance to was Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T. Hinata danced really well and the croud was yelling and clapping and the occasional whistle. Ino danced to the song Fergalicious by Fergie. She got a pretty good reaction but not as good as Hinata's. Sasuke said over the mike,"Okay, yell if you think Hinata was the best!" A lot of the people yelled really loudly."Alright, who thinks Ino was the best?" A lot of people yelled loudly for Ino, but not as loud, which ment that Hinata won."Congrats, Hinata! You win!" Sasuke walked over to Hinata and handed her $50.

Naruto motioned for Hinata to fallow him, so she did. Naruto led her to the kitchen, because NOBODY was in there, so they could actually talk.

Hinata started to talk first, and said,"Naruto, you know how I've always blushed when I'd look at you? And how I'd always whisper instead of talking out loud? Well, the truth is-"

Hinata didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Naruto kissed her again, and this kiss seemed to last longer than the other one. Hinata understood that he knew what he was going to say, and leaned in to the kiss. Of course, being clueless, Sakura had to walk in at that exact moment, just because thy didn't have her favorite kind of chips.**(A/N: Why did she have to do that?!!! Oh, right, I'm the one who's writing this down...)**

"Naruto, do you have any Cheetos?" Sakura asked inoccently, not knowing that she had just ruined a dramatic point in this fan-fic.

Naruto replied in anger,"NO!!! We just have what there is out there!!! You're not even supposed to be in here!"

"I'm not?"

"NO!!! Now leave! Now!"Naruto was starting to calm down when she left, but the dramatic point was over, so they just walked back out to the party.

Naruto asked Sasuke for the microphone, and he announced," Only half an hour til' the party's over, so if you have any song requests, tell me now and I'll add them to a list."

About 15 people requested songs, and Naruto wrote down the list here:

Far Away-Nickelback

Rockstar-Nickelback

Teenagers-My Chemical Romance

Tourniquit-Evenesnce

Everytime We Touch-Cascada

Bad Boy-Cascada

Year 3000-Jonas Brothers

Thnx fr th Mmrs-Fall Out Boy

Travilin' Soldier-Dixie Chics

Listen to Your Heart-DHL

Swing-Trace Adkins

If Everyone Cared-Nickelback

Kryptonite-3 Doors Down

Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne

Nobody's Perfect-Hannah Montana

Naruto wasn't sure if there was enough time for every song, but he still played as many as he could til' midnight, when everyone would have to go home. Once everyone was finally out of the house, he gave Hinata a small kiss then said good night. Once she left he went straight to bed.

Done with chapter 4!!! I'm waiting til' I've got 5 reviews to put in chap 5 because nobody ever reviews!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I know I'm sooo evil, but I only have one frikkin review!!!!!!!! He He...

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING to do with this story except CDs with some of the songs on it and I've got a bag of Cheetos somewheres... I'm a strange person, I know...

I luv all the songs on the list I wrote!!!


End file.
